


Covered in moonlight

by kittys_devil



Series: Fanfic100 [3]
Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Bingo, Community: fanfic100, Glam Bingo, M/M, kink outdoors, outsides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“It is not a kink, it’s just a </i>thing<i> I want,” Isaac says, trying to get his point across to Tommy for the hundredth time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered in moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to i_glitterz for betaing. This is also for glam_bingo fill kink:outdoor and fanfic100 fill outdoors.  
> Written for glam 100, each part is 100 words.

  


“It is not a kink, it’s just a _thing_ I want,” Isaac says, trying to get his point across to Tommy for the hundredth time.

“Dude, it is so a kink,” Tommy says with a smirk.

“Fine, you can call it a kink, just, will you do it? Please?”

Tommy just shakes his head and smiles at his boyfriend. “Yeah, babe, whatever makes you happy.”

Isaac wraps his arms around Tommy, kissing him hard and deep. He is still not calling it a kink, but if that’s what Tommy needs to agree with it, he is perfectly fine with that.

~*~

Isaac lights the many candles that are all along the edge of their deck before laying down the thick blanket he has pulled out of the closet. The wine is on ice and the tray of fruit is sitting on the table next to it. He hears the door open and smiles when he hears Tommy breathe out a ‘wow’.

“You said yes, and I thought I would make it nice. So, do you like?” Isaac rushes out as he feels his face starting to heat.

“It’s perfect,” Tommy says before closing the distance between them and kissing him softly.

~*~

Isaac runs his fingers slowly under Tommy’s shirt before lifting it over his head. He steps back, removing his as well before working on removing both of their sleep pants. He looks up after helping Tommy step out of his and his breath hitches.

“Fuck Tommy, you're so fucking beautiful,” He says as he takes in the way that the moonlight hits Tommy’s porcelain skin and highlighting it just perfectly.

Isaac reaches up for Tommy’s hand and pulls him down with him until they're both lying on the blanket and feeding each other the fruit Isaac had placed so close.

~*~

The way the moonlight dances across Tommy’s perfect skin makes Isaac’s body buzz with need. It is not long before he is pressing Tommy down as he explores his body with his tongue and lips. He wants to map out the way the moon makes his skin glisten, commit to memory the way Tommy moves every time he hears a creature out in the woods.

By the time he slips the head of Tommy’s cock into his mouth, Tommy is panting and begging for more. The moan that Isaac is sure the neighbors heard makes his cock ache with need.

~*~

Isaac reaches for the lube he placed out on the deck earlier, slicking up his fingers before sliding two into Tommy. He leans down and kisses him, capturing the moans that are trying to escape from Tommy’s throat.

He works Tommy open until Tommy is begging for more and they are both shaking with need. He slicks his cock up quickly before lining up and pressing inside. The moonlight shines down across their bodies perfectly as Isaac thrusts into Tommy just right, hitting his prostate each time.

He leans down and kisses Tommy as he keeps thrusting into his body.

~*~

They move together, their bodies in perfect time as they whisper words of love to each other. Their orgasms hit within moments of each other, their cries captured by the moonlight that covers their bodies. Isaac slides out, falling onto the blanket next to Tommy. He pulls his love close before wrapping their bodies up together with the blanket.

“I love you,” he whispers against Tommy’s head.

“Love you back,” Tommy says into Isaac’s chest.

Isaac lets his mind wander to the next time they try this and how much shit Tommy’s gonna give him when he admits this kink.  



End file.
